<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Acheron by myotishia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263762">Acheron</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia'>myotishia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A path less walked [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Torchwood</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 06:40:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,307</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263762</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/myotishia/pseuds/myotishia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Time distortions lead Jack and Toshiko to investigate the Ritz.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gwen Cooper/Rhys Williams, Jack Harkness/Ianto Jones, Owen Harper/Toshiko Sato</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>A path less walked [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1645870</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>52</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The long way around</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Tosh wasn’t sure why, but time distortions always seemed to pop up in abandoned places. The type of places you had to keep one eye on readings and the other on possible squatters. It was one of the reasons Jack never let her check on these things alone. She could tell that the building had once been lovely but since the dance hall closed during the eighties it had fallen into disrepair. The inside was covered in graffiti and a couple of the windows had been smashed. Jack had a slightly dreamy, nostalgic, look as he stood in the doorway of the large ballroom. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The energy readings are very erratic here.” She said, trying to softly pull him out of his thoughts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced to her. “Any idea why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There could be a million reasons, but I’m not sure what the catalyst was for this specific increase in activity. The first few reports of music from here were faint but they’ve been getting slowly louder and clearer. Previous time distortions have been sudden but this is different. It seems to be more controlled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think something’s doing this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Possibly? But not from this side. I’ve asked Ianto to look through the archives for anything from when the particular songs were popular, but he hasn’t found anything yet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He won’t.” His voice was so quiet she wasn’t sure he’d spoken at all.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Excuse me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm? Nothing, nothing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, hopefully these readings will help us close up th-” She stopped suddenly, seeing shadows move across the floor. Jack grabbed her hand and pulled her down the stairs, towards the door. Around them the walls seemed to shift. Graffiti being replaced by fresh paint and wallpaper. Cobwebs dusted away and lights sparking to life. Music drifted through the air, mixed with the dull chatter of people. Jack halted suddenly, catching Tosh before she fell. It was too late, the figures around them had solidified. They barely noticed that two new figures had appeared as they continued their lives. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tosh looked up at him wide eyed. “What just happened?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They’d made their way to a quiet corner of the bar, Jack blending in perfectly, Tosh not so much. Every so often she felt someone notice her and almost glare at her very existence. She was simply trying not to panic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do we do now?” She asked. “The readings here are almost non existent.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He could feel the anxiety radiating off her. “It’ll be ok. I’ll keep you safe, even if there’s no way back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tried to give him a smile but her heart wasn’t in it. She believed him, but the very idea of being trapped in another time was terrifying. She steeled herself against it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should just enjoy tonight. Become part of the crowd.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t… You fit in here and I… Well, I don’t.” She looked down at the screen of her scanner, half hidden underneath the table. “You said you’ve been here for a long time… Are we going to have to watch out in case of a paradox?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not until the war’s over.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then can’t we go to this times hub?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? Not much they can do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, think about it. We’re stuck in the past. If we can access the hub we can put ourselves into a cryogenic sleep and I can make sure we’re woken up just after we originally went missing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack paused and thought it through. “It’s risky.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s better than never seeing Owen or Ianto or Gwen ever again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The hub was quiet as the lift descended. There were many more desks than the modern version and the layout looked very strange, to Tosh at least. Jack smiled sadly down at it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you know them? The people here now?” She asked, holding onto his arm.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. I did… I hope they’re not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s hard to keep my mouth shut. I can’t change the future, no matter how unfair it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh… I’m sorry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s fine. Come on, before we get seen.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They stepped off the lift and walked towards the medical bay. A woman in what looked like old fashioned scrubs turned.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack? What on Earth are you doing here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleanor… Listen, we don’t have much time-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Please tell me you haven’t brought another of your conquests here. No offence dear.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eleanor, I’m not this times Jack. This is my technical officer Toshiko and we could do with your help.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman looked the two over and frowned deeply. “The rift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Like always.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, you need help getting back to your own time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly. We need to be put into cryogenic sleep and set it so, one, we don’t get found until we wake up, and two, we wake up at the right time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You understand how incredibly risky that is, don’t you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The woman sighed and looked towards the draws, then walked across to the pre computer control system. “These should be safe for you to use. Though I don’t know how to make sure they get recalled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is the control panel connected to the alien computational system?” Asked Tosh, pulling her laptop from her bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You mean the blue flesh wire?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Exactly.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think so.” The medic pulled the front panel from the control unit to reveal a mix of cogs and blue wires. Tosh opened her laptop and took one of the blue lines, plugging it into the back. The screen lit up and she began typing furiously. Jack perched on the empty table to watch. Eleanor shrugged, having seen enough alien technology that a modern computer wasn’t particularly shocking. “So, I suppose you want me to keep this a secret.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you think that’ll be a problem?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m not good at keeping secrets under pressure. That’s why I barely leave this place.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here.” He took a small blister pack from his pocket and held it out to her. “Once we’re on ice take this and you’ll forget we were ever here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you serious?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Completely. You know the kind of trouble time travel can cause.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took the blister pack and tucked it into her pocket. “You’re lucky I trust you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Done.” Tosh smiled, unplugging her laptop from the controls. “We should just go to sleep here and wake up in our own time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen looked around at the other screens in the hub, each showing the same message. Gwen looked back and shrugged. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In blue the message read, “Due to a time slip Jack and I were sent back in time. To make sure no one had to do anything they might regret, we put ourselves in cryostasis and should be waking up within the next five minutes. Owen, if you see this, can you make sure I revive fully. We couldn’t have any checks done before now so I might have a little difficulty. I hope to see you all very soon. Toshiko.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He stood and bolted to the med bay already hearing the old mechanism clanking as it recalled the two specific draws. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen followed. “Cryostasis?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea. It’s a risky process but it can work. Usually someone in storage is given a full medical check once a year… I’ve never heard of anyone staying under for longer than three years at most.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>An unspoken nervousness settled over the room as the first draw locked into place. Owen opened the draw to see Toshikos peaceful face, as if she was simply sleeping. He checked for her pulse, noting the softest, slow, rhythm. Her core body temperature had already risen a little so he just had to keep that rise going. He took a blanket and placed it over her to help conserve her body heat while she recovered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Call Ianto down here. She’ll need a warm drink when she wakes up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She nodded and rushed off as Owen turned his attention to the second draw. Opening it up Jack was already half awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked.” He mumbled, the residual cold slowing his thoughts to a crawl.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, when you’re fully awake you’ll have to explain what the hell happened. We didn’t even know you were gone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tosh… Is she ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s alive and warming up. I don’t want to shock her system by speeding it up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think it was a trap.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?” Owen asked, walking back over to check Tosh was progressing.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was too controlled. Something wanted us there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why? How?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sat up shakily. “I don’t know yet. Gotta investigate once I can move fully again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Take it easy. We don’t want to have to test that immortality of yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re used to it already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We deal with aliens every day. You have to be adaptable. Anyway, it doesn’t exactly change anything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack couldn’t help but smile to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“While you’re stuck here, what’s with you and the tea boy?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because he’s been through a lot of shit and I want to make sure you’re both on the same page. Don’t need him going off again because he’s taking it more seriously than you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owen…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want details just… Don’t be a dick, alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It almost sounds like you care.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sod off.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After half an hour Tosh was awake and could almost be considered warm. Her laptop was sadly damaged beyond repair by the cold but it could be replaced, she could not. Ianto walked up to the main area of the hub with a folder under his arm. Jack looked up from his screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Found something?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not sure yet but while I was looking into the history of the Ritz I found a few interesting details.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, not only is the Ritz currently being managed by the Lynch Frost estate agency, but the current caretaker Bilis Manger shares his name with the manager of the Ritz around the time you were sent to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can we contact him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He also owns a clock shop in the Admiral arcade.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Subtle.” He scoffed. “It sounds like this Bilis was where Lynch might have found out about the weevils. Feeling up to a little background check Tosh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and nodded. “I’m fine.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And while you’re doing that, me and Gwen can go and have a quiet chat with him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure that’s wise after our… Situation?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know what we’re walking into this time. I’m not going to be caught out twice.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. A ticking...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“How are you feeling?” Asked Owen, his voice softer than usual.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tosh peeked over her glasses. “I’m fine. Are you? You’ve been very quiet since we woke up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was worried about you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It worked out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Still… I had to stay calm to make sure you woke up but… That was…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Owen. I promise I’m not going to just disappear.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you did, didn’t you. I mean you didn’t mean to but if you couldn’t get to the hub then…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We would have worked out something. If we could travel through the rift one way then… Well, if I could study Jacks wrist computer I might have been able to fix it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would have ripped open the rift to get you back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” She jumped lightly. “Don’t be silly. You wouldn’t have put the whole world at risk just for me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea, I would.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took off her glasses and placed them neatly aside. “What are you talking about?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? This place would fall apart without you. And maybe a world without you isn’t one worth living in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh stop it. You’ve already got me, you-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m serious. Sorry, I know that sounds creepy. I was just scared… That’s all.” He hadn’t heard her move but he felt her wrap her arms around his shoulders. Her fingers were still cold but not dangerously so. He wrapped his hands around hers.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I promise I’m not going anywhere.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The small clock shop didn’t stand out against the stores on either side of it. It was almost unusual in its complete mundanity. Stepping into the shop they were assaulted by the oppressive ticking sounds of hundreds of different clocks. Each having been set to tick in perfect unison. It was unnerving at best. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I help you?” The older gentleman behind the counter asked, barely hidden annoyance radiating from his eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen put on her most professional smile. “Bilis Manger?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Indeed I am, Miss Cooper.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her smile faltered slightly and Jack tensed up, staring at the shop keeper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re wondering how I know your name I assume.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We know how you manipulated the time distortion, just not how.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilis smiled. “Of course you don’t. But that isn’t what you should be concerned with at this moment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wha-” She realised the ticking had stopped. Her eyes darted to Jack who wasn’t just still, he was frozen in time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now we can speak.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She drew her gun and pointed it at his head. “What have you done?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now now Miss Cooper. If you don’t put that away your boyfriend won’t even have a chance at survival.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhys? What have you done to him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s unharmed for now, but that could change very swiftly. In fact you’re going to run out of time before the tide rolls in.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lowered her weapon. “What do you want from me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want you to open the rift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes you can, and if you ever wish to see Mr Williams again alive you will. As soon as the rift is opened I assure you he will be returned to you alive and well. And I’ll give you some free advice, don’t tell Captain Harkness. He’ll stop you no matter the consequences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She blinked and the ticking filled her head again, Bilis conspicuous by his absence. Jack hopped the counter to try and catch up to wherever he’d gone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys rubbed the back of his head, a sizeable bump forming underneath his hair. He remembered getting back to the depot and just as he was about to head home when someone had asked for his help… Yes, an old bloke whos car had broken down. He’d opened up the bonnet and then nothing. His head pounded and he started to work out where he’d woken up. There was a layer of sand on the floor that felt cold and damp. He couldn’t see much in the low light, beams of daylight shooting through holes at the top and bottom of the far wall. They illuminated layers of green algae over every surface. Rhys pulled himself up and staggered over to the wall that the light worked its way though, looking for a door. There was one but it was locked with a thick chain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello? Anyone out there?” He called, slamming his fist on the door. The loud noise echoed around the small room and made his head pulse with pain. As no one answered he began searching his pockets for his phone. The screen had a long crack through it and it flickered as he switched it on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come on.” He breathed, hoping to call Gwen. If anyone could help him it would be her. The phone flickered once more before the screen went black. “Shit!” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh looked over as Jack and Gwen returned. “Did you find him?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We did, then he disappeared.” Jack grumbled. “Can you bring up the CCTV from around the shop? I want to try and track him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen, can you ask your old friends if they know anything?... Gwen?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen snapped from her thoughts. “What? Sorry… I…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on? You’ve been off since we left.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s nothing. I must just be a bit tired.” She tried to put on a smile but it didn’t work.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He narrowed his eyes at her. “What did he say to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Nothing. Look, I need to make a call. I’ll be right back.” She rushed off, pulling her mobile from the inside pocket of her coat. Once she reached a quiet hallway she hit Rhys’ contact. It rang once before going to voicemail. She tried again and this time it went directly to voicemail. Desperate to stay calm and find that she’d been lied to, she called his works office.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi, sorry. Is Rhys there?” She asked, the receptionist telling her that he’d left about an hour ago. “Oh… Ok. Right… No, nothing wrong… Yea, he’s probably gone down the pub… Thanks anyway.” As the call ended so did her composure. She slid down the wall, hugging her knees to her chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Gwen? Are you ok?” Ianto asked, his voice soft as he approached. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>With her mascara running down her face she glanced up. “I’m ok. Sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not ok. What’s going on?” He crouched down and handed her a handkerchief. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Rhys is being held hostage somewhere and I only have until sunset before… Bilis wants me to open the rift but I can’t… I can’t lose him.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, letting what she’d told him sink in. “Then let’s find him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All of us together, we do. Come on. You’ll need to give us as much information as you can.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“If your time limit is linked to the tide then he can’t have been taken too far.” Tosh said as she brought up a map on her screen. “These are all the areas that would be covered at high tide.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen sat next to her, feeling much calmer. “Is there anywhere he could be hidden? He wouldn’t just give up. He’d make sure he was heard if anyone was around, if he’s conscious.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even if he isn’t he’d need to be kept somewhere hidden so we can rule out some areas.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won’t be a boat. Bilis acts from behind the scenes. It’s like he doesn’t want to get his hands dirty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That leaves five areas. If we’re quick we can check all of them before the tide’s at its highest point.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Rhys had been screaming his lungs out for help but even though the water was up to his chest and still rising, he’d heard no answer. His legs were aching from the cold and trying to kick the door open. He held his broken phone above the water, giving it one last try in pure desperation. The broken screen lit up. He just needed to call nine nine nine and maybe he had a chance. He couldn’t just die in this box. The speaker crackled out its usual start up chime, the speaker obviously damaged. The screen flickered. Just a bit longer and he could maybe get some help. The home screen lit up the visible part of the damaged glass before flickering out its last. He didn’t even get the chance to leave a goodbye message for Gwen and that made the idea of drowning so much worse. He dropped the broken device into the murky water that had reached his shoulders. Whatever energy he had left he was going to use screaming until the water was high over his head. He swam over to the door grabbing onto the holes in the top of the door for stability. Overhead he heard footsteps and shouted out.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Owen glanced out across the water, trying to pinpoint the old bricked off drainage pipe he’d been told about. He suddenly heard a voice. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhys?” He asked, listening out for a reply. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Below the pathway Rhys voice rose from the water. “Down here! Help!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen took off his coat and dove into the water, letting his body get used to the cold for a moment before reaching the hidden door. The door itself was newer than the brickwork and it still held strong, even against the barrage of water. He took a breath then dove under to see what he was working with. A thick chain held the door closed, secured with a heavy padlock. Owen resurfaced and grabbed onto the holes above the door for leverage, trying to kick the padlock open. The water resistance was just too much and he couldn’t get any decent force applied to the thing. Plan B. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hold on. I need to grab something to break the lock.” He assured the trapped man. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys shuddered, having been in the cold water for some time. “Just… If you can’t… Just tell Gwen I love her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell her yourself when we get you out of there.” He pulled himself up to the railing, searching for a weakness in the metal. Finally he found an older bar in the long line of railings with the telltale orange stain of rust. He grabbed the bar and pulled, prying it away. With a clang the bar came loose. He dove back under the water and slipped the bar behind the chain where the padlock sat, levering it away from the door. Just as Owen thought he’d have to go up for air the lock broke. He surfaced for a gulp of air before going back down to unloop the chain. The door was difficult to open with the slow waves but Rhys pushed from inside and finally he was free. Owen clambered up onto dry land and offered his hand to help a very thankful Rhys up. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can you still feel your feet?” The doctor asked, taking a folded silver blanket from one of the inner pockets of his coat. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rhys coughed, sitting on the pathway. “I think so… What the hell’s going on? I know you lot are special ops or whatever but being as someone just tried to kill me-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain when you aren’t at risk of hypothermia. Ok mate?” He said as he wrapped the blanket around Rhys’ shoulders. He tapped his earpiece, hoping Tosh had managed to waterproof them. “I found him. He’s alive but he’s been in the water for a while. Need to get him warmed up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span> The intention had been to drop Gwen and Rhys off at the hospital but as a huge rift disturbance had shown itself, one that Tosh couldn’t fully figure out from the mobile system in the SUV, they had to bite the bullet and take him back with them to the hub. Gwen expected Jack to be angry but other than mild annoyance he hadn’t shown any real opinion of the matter. Maybe he had bigger things on his mind. Tosh rushed to her workstation as soon as they reached the hub, not believing the readings she’d been getting. Ianto stayed back with Gwen and Rhys.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If the look on Tosh’s face is anything to go by Owen’s going to be busy but I’m sure he’d want you to have some dry clothes to change into and if you’re able to feel all of your limbs you can have a shower. I’ll get you a coffee.” Ianto smiled softly, covering the feeling that the world might just be ending. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen looked surprised. “Do you think Jack’ll be ok with that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not digging through the files or anything like that. He’ll cope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait…” Rhys began, half wishing he’d had time to tip the water out of his boots. “This is where you work?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen chuckled softly. “Well, the garage of it but yea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Special ops. I expected guards or something.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh this place is going to be nothing like you expect.”     </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. To the fallen</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Rhys hadn’t quite believed his eyes as he was led through the hub. It had been a blur of lights, wires and industrial fixtures mixed with scattered personal items. It was as if a train station had crashed into a scrap yard after rolling through a second hand store. As he showered the whole thing had started to sink in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” Gwen asked, just out of the waters reach. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea… Bit of a headache and … What kind of special ops works in a place like this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We’re </span>
  <b>very</b>
  <span> special.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come off it, I nearly died because of whatever’s going on down here. I deserve some kind of answer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll explain once you’re dressed.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And what was that noise? Up above us. That screeching.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was Myfanwy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s kind of the hub pet. Her nest is up there.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is she, a bloody pterodactyl?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A pteranodon actually.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh don’t take the piss.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not. If I was going to joke about anything it wouldn’t be the bloody great dinosaur that likes to try and steal my lunch at least once a month.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I just nearly drowned and you’re acting like this is a joke!” He huffed, feeling legitimately hurt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen sighed and studied her boots. “I was scared I’d never see you again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I’m tougher than that… I tried to call you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It just went to voicemail.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So, did whoever do that just to get to you?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea… If I did what he wanted he said you’d be let out but… It was out of my hands.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned off the water and took the towel Gwen handed to him. “So were they a terrorist group or something? Because I was distracted by this old bloke-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bilis… That’s the old guy. He’s the one doing this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There’s no way he could drag me anywhere. He looked like he’d snap like a twig in a strong wind.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s probably got others conned into working for him. Are… Are you really ok?” She gazed at him, concern written all over her face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He pulled her into a slightly damp hug. “I’m fine. I told you. What kind of thing have you gotten into, eh? Am I going to need to change jobs? Do we have to move?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. You should probably take a few days off anyway.” She closed her eyes, listening to his calm breathing. Very much alive. “I’m sorry I can’t tell you much. You wouldn’t believe me even if I did.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Try me. I mean you work in a secret base and I’m pretty sure we’re underground so...”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You didn’t believe me about Myfanwy.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, say I do believe that you’ve got a pterodactyl-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pteranodon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“- Up there. Do you often work with dinosaurs?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She shook her head as she stepped back, grabbing the clothes that Ianto had found for Rhys to wear. “Not a lot of dinosaurs. Usually it’s humans finding things they shouldn’t be messing with… And aliens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aliens.” He took the tee shirt and jogging bottoms with a smirk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no. Little green men.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re not often green. Or little for that matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You want me to believe in aliens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can show you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get dressed and I’ll show you an alien. We call her Janet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Do you name everything around here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ianto does.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh tapped furiously at her keyboard as Jack watched intently over her shoulder. The readings on one of her screens were much higher than they should have been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s like something’s trying to push its way through the rift.” She muttered, slowly getting the rift manipulator to push back and equalise the force. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How big?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, it’s certainly not small. It could be a ship of some kind, or something else the size of a whale. I don’t know how it’s pushing through though. What could have that kind of control?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know and that’s the problem. Just keep trying to push it back to wherever it came from. We don’t need to be dealing with an invasion right now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is this why Bilis wanted the rift opened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If I could just get hold of the little weasel I could find out.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The lights flickered all around them before a full lock down began. “I-I don’t know what’s going on. No one could have…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto walked in, a gun pointed at the back of his head by who Jack recognised to be one of Mark Lynches hunting buddies. Bilis stood beside him with a very calm smile on his face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pardon the interruption but being as Miss Cooper didn’t hold up her end of the bargain I thought it necessary to expedite the process myself. If you want Mr Jones here to live I suggest you do exactly as I tell you.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That can’t be real. Who’s in the suit?” Rhys asked, keeping a safe distance from the thick glass that stood between Janet and himself. The weevil tilted her head and made a curious little noise, sniffing at the holes in the clear wall. Her large brown eyes followed this new persons every move.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Gwen interlaced her fingers with his. “It’s not a suit. This is Janet. She’s what we call a weevil, and she’s not from Earth.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where does she come from then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t know exactly. Like most of the stuff that falls through the rift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He couldn’t take his eyes off the strange being in front of him. “Rift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Running through Cardiff and a bit further, there’s a tear in space and time. Aliens, technology, people, it all just washes up here. That’s most of what we deal with.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Right… Why not?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you ok?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I suddenly feel very small.” He chuckled. “I mean… Aliens exist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re taking this really well.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s amazing though, isn’t it. Right here, there are aliens.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled brightly. “I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A sudden alarm sent Janet skittering to the back of her cell.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s that about?” Asked Rhys. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s a lock down. We need to get you hidden somewhere safe, just in case.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not leaving you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Rhys-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve almost died once today. I’m not going to let you run off and do the same thing.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m trained to deal with this.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even sure what this is. I promise I won’t get in the way.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ok, ok. Just stay quiet and follow behind me.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So-” Bilis smiled politely, “-if you wouldn’t mind, open the rift.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tosh looked to Jack. “We can’t.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You realise I will kill Mr Jones if needs be.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! It’s just to do that the system needs retinal scans from all of us, but Gwen’s not here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Bilis’ smile faded. “Then find another way. Disable your defences.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack nodded, giving her the go ahead to do as she was told. She carefully approached her computer and set the rift manipulator to its lowest settings. The earth began to tremble and warnings flashed up on each computer screen.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’ve got what you wanted. Now, let him go.” The captain said, his voice low and steady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Not yet. He must be freed first.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Abaddon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sound of a shot rang out through the hub and the man holding Ianto hostage screamed out, clutching at his now useless hand. His gun skittered across the floor. Owen took the chance to grab it in the confusion. Ianto, now realising he wasn’t dead, turned and knocked the injured man out in one punch. Bilis was gone in the blink of an eye. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack looked over to where the initial shot had come from to see Gwen. “Nice shot.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What’s going on?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No time. Tosh, can you restabilise the rift?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Tosh was already trying. “Whatever that was trying to push through breached when the settings were lowered.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We need to know what it is.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The fuck is that thing?” Owen gasped, bringing up multiple camera feeds from around the area. A beast the size of a tower block stood, its form looming over buildings. Wherever its shadow fell people dropped to the ground. Pigeons fell from the sky and the plant life withered away. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shaking off the shock Owen set a filter over one of the feeds. A blue light was pulled from each living thing and up towards the beast. “It’s draining the life out of everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe I can overload it, or at least buy you all some time to send it back.” Jack said grimly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t know what that thing could do to you!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have no other choice. I’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… I’ll be back.” He rushed towards the exit, stopping only when Ianto grabbed his arm. “Ianto I don’t have time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Promise you’ll come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then don’t go.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve been here for so long. If this is my time at least I went out saving people.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What about us? About -”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re people too… I promise I’ll try and come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ianto loosened his grip, allowing Jack to go. A pain in the pit of his stomach said that would be the last time he’d see Jack alive, but he had to have faith that he’d keep his promise.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Jacks lungs burned as he sprinted towards the gigantic creature. If this thing wanted life he’d give it all it could handle and more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Down here!” He shouted, a step from the things shadow. It turned and huffed. He could feel the energy pulled from him as the shadow enveloped his body. It was ice cold, even with the streams of golden light moving all around him. He could feel the emptiness in his very bones as the beast thrashed, finding itself overloaded. Just a little longer. With a final pull the creature vanished and Jacks vision faded to black. It was so cold. So dark. So empty.    </span>
</p><p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Awakening</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It had already been a day and a half but still Jack lay, cold as the grave on the slab. Owen had expected him to either come back right away or show some sign that this time it really was over. All of his experience said Jacks body was freshly dead bar his temperature. It was as if his body had gone into a kind of stasis. It didn’t make sense, but that was Jack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The doctor sighed as he started his shift keeping watch for when Jack woke up. They’d all agreed that they’d watch over him for a week before deciding on any kind of next step. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’d better hurry up. Ianto hasn’t really spoken since we dragged you back here. Gwen won’t retcon Rhys. Tosh has been trying to pretend everything’s ok, but it’s not. Nothing about this is ok… I was angry at you when we found out about your immortality but now… I guess I got my hopes up. You’re a constant you know? No matter what happened you’d be here with your stories and shit. But now you’re here and I’m talking to a body I think might never wake up. It’s not fair. Everyone was finally feeling a bit better and now you’ve gone and thrown yourself at that demon thing. We could have found another way! Did you just want to get away from us? I wouldn’t blame you for running off to get away from me but Ianto and Tosh don’t deserve this.” His voice cracked. He tried to swallow the lump forming in his throat. “Look, whatever we did I’m sorry. You can fire me if you have to, I can take it. Just don’t do this to them. Please… Don’t abandon them. They need you. After Suzie you never chose a new second in command so we’re just drifting a bit here. We’ve got some new weevil sightings… Nothing big but it might be the start of something.” He rubbed his eyes and picked up the paperwork he’d brought with him, filling in what he could without having to actually think too hard about it. His shift the day before had been hard enough, but the thought of spending the next five hours stewing in his own thoughts felt like torture. Tosh had offered to join him but she hadn’t slept much the night before. Gwen and Ianto were off dealing with the new weevils so they wouldn’t be back for a while. He was well and truly alone. A wave of nausea hit him as memories of seeing his father dead drifted to the forefront of his mind. Why now? Was it just because it was so damn quiet? He was used to working with the dead so it wasn’t that. He let the papers fall to the floor, wishing he still had that bottle of vodka hidden under his desk. He just wanted it all to leave him alone for a while. His muscles ached still from not warming up after his dip in the bay and it was just one more stab in the back from life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Gwen caught her breath after having helped Ianto wrestle a particularly ornary weevil into the containment compartment in the back of the SUV. Ianto hadn’t been himself the whole time. He’d barely even flinched when the weevil had taken its claws to the sleeve of his jacket. She walked around to the drivers seat and hopped in then waited for her workmate. Once he was buckled in he glanced to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shouldn’t we be getting back?” He asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She turned to him. “Ianto.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” He got a familiar feeling. It was just like when Rhiannon asked him how things were when he was in London. He hated that feeling. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, I know this situation must be so hard for you so if you need to talk I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m fine. He’ll wake up… It’s just taking a bit longer this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t stop this hurting. You’ve been so quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It only happened yesterday.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Add a day to that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” He pulled at his sleeve, assessing the damage. “I didn’t realise.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed. “I guessed you’d been spaced out the whole time. Do you even remember sitting with him last night?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… Not really.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Have you slept since then?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. I just sat in bed for a while then… Then I got up for work.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Look, do you want to stay with me and Rhys until Jack wakes up? You shouldn’t be on your own.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.” He shook his head. “I’ll be ok. Right now I just want to pretend nothing’s going on. Let’s just get the weevil back to the hub.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At the end of Owens shift Gwen could tell he wasn’t coping well. He looked like he hadn’t slept in a month and he’d spent a lot of time just staring at the walls. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tosh just got in.” She smiled, trying to lift his spirits. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped out of his daze and looked up. “Right. Yea, I’ll go and see her.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why don’t you take the rest of the day off? Other than our new weevil, everything’s gone quiet.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to be here. We don’t know how he’s going to be when he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not going to be able to help him if you’re exhausted.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just crash on the sofa for a bit. Anyway, have you retconned Rhys yet? If not I’m going to have to up the dose.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No, and I’m not going to.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For fucks sake Gwen, now isn’t the time to start your stubborn bullshit. He’s safer if he doesn’t know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I trust him.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not saying you don’t. I’m saying it makes him a target. He would have drowned if I hadn’t managed to break that lock. He was lucky this time.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I explained the risks to him and he’s ok with that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m too tired for this. Do what you want.” He picked up the last of his papers. “Call me if he wakes up.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She waved as he left then sat in the chair. “Right then, looks like it’s just you and me for the next five hours… They’re not doing well without you here and as much as I try I don’t think I can hold the team together. I’ll keep trying but I hope you can pull us all back together. I’ve put together everything I found out about Abaddon for you. Oh, and Bilis has disappeared. His shop is completely empty, like he was never there. Tosh has a few theories so we’ll try and find him.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>On the third day Tosh was getting to the end of her shift and the end of her hopefulness. She’d clung to the idea that Jack would wake up at any minute but as the days had passed it had felt more and more unlikely. She’d dared to touch Jacks hand but the cold of his skin had made her want to run away. If she just sat there she could pretend he was just sleeping. She’d wondered if it was like a coma. Maybe he could hear them talking. She knew Gwen had taken up just chatting to him so she should give it a try, if only to make herself feel better. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um… Jack, if you can hear me we’re all still here for you. I think Owen really misses you. I know he can be a little… Caustic with you but you know he’d follow you to the ends of the Earth. We all would. I know I would. It’s been three days now and I’m trying to stay positive but… I want to do something. I want to at least try. I mean you rescued me and I want to be able to save you this time, but I don’t know where to start. If you were here you’d just smile and tell me that it’ll be ok. I know most of the time you’re lying but it makes me feel better. There’s been so much I’ve wanted to ask you, but I didn’t want to be rude. I mean you’re from so far in the future. You’ve travelled through time and space, used technology I’m sure I couldn’t even imagine. You must have so many stories you couldn’t tell us before. I bet most of what we do here looks so primitive to you… I know you were trying to keep us safe by not telling us but keeping so much a secret must be hard. It must eat away at you… You know if you need to talk about anything I’m here for you. I’ll try to understand. This place isn’t the same without you.” She clasped her hands together, staring down at them. “Gwen’s doing her best to hold us all together but that means she hasn’t had a chance to take care of herself. It feels like she’s here as much as you are. I never realised how quiet this place could be.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tosh?” Ianto asked as he approached. “Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She jumped slightly before gathering her things. “I’m fine. I didn’t realise it was change over time, sorry.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s ok. Gwen’s gone to get dinner.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Aren’t you eating with us?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry to be honest. I can grab something later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“If you’re sure.” She gave a sympathetic look but didn’t know what else to say. There was really nothing to say. “I’ll come and check in before I go home tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded. “Thanks.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was three hours before Ianto found his voice. He’d thought it was pointless to talk to someone who obviously couldn’t hear you, but the silence had become maddening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So… How do I do this?... You can’t hear me. This is ridiculous. Why aren’t you back yet? You promised you’d try! Is it really so much better wherever you are?... I should have stopped you. I had a bad feeling about it and I just let you go out there to face that monster alone. You saved so many people and what thanks did you get?... Maybe this is what you wanted. Like you said, you’ve been here for so long. It’s no wonder you can’t stand the sight of the place any more. I just thought… Never mind. I just wish we’d had more time. After Lisa I never thought I’d be happy again but … The time with you. I felt alive again. The nightmares stopped and I thought… But now you’re like this and I’m terrified you aren’t going to come back. I know it’s selfish but I thought you were happy too. You deserved so much better than how the world’s treated you. You’ve always protected this place and I should have done a better job of protecting you. Even if it made you hate me at least you’d still be here.” He took Jacks hand, not caring about how cold his skin was. “Please, I don’t know how much longer I can take this. I can’t sleep. I just want… I need you back. God I’m glad you can’t hear how pathetic I sound right now. I’ve tried to keep everything going like usual but it’s not the same. This place is so hollow without you… If you wake up we should go and do something. Anything. Just get out of here for a bit. You must have been so lonely in here… That’s what this is, isn’t it? Loneliness. What do I do Jack? Do I just sit here and wait? How do you do it? Wait that long for someone, not knowing if they’ll ever come back. Even if they do, will it be the same? Does the desperation ever fade?... I can’t be him but I can be here, now, if you need me and I promise I’ll never abandon you. Just… Please wake up.” He bit into his lip, fighting back tears. “Please. I-” His breath caught as he felt Jack squeeze his hand lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack blearily opened his eyes. “Ianto?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s me. I’m here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smiled warmly and carefully sat up. “How long was I out? I don’t remember getting here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s been three days?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Three days?!” He was suddenly very awake. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But it’s ok. I should go and tell everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Jack didn’t let go of his hand. “Just… Stay for a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“O-of course.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He still looked so pale and tired but the spark of life in his eyes had returned. He moved to stand, not once letting go of Iantos hand. As soon as he had both feet planted firmly onto the floor he pulled him into a tight hug. Though the welshman wasn’t exactly the cuddly type he buried his face into Jacks neck, keeping him as close as he possibly could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I told you I’d be back.” The captain said softly. “I’ll always come back.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laugh sobbed in reply, unable to hold it down any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tosh placed her coat over Owens legs as he slept on the sofa, not wanting him to get too cold and have his joints act up again. He insisted he was fine but she didn’t completely believe that. As she turned she saw Gwen stand suddenly before running around to the steps for the lower areas of the hub. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack!” Gwen beamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He almost lifted her up as he gave her a crushing hug. “The one and only.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Never do that again!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll try.” He chuckled. “Where are the lovebirds?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pointed over to where Tosh stood, a smile on her face and tears running down her cheeks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked over to her and wiped a tear from her cheek. “Hey, I always come back don’t I?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She didn’t answer. She simply buried her face in his chest and wrapped her arms around him. He was warm and his heartbeat was strong. Completely back to normal. He gave her a tight squeeze, reassuring her that he was definitely there. Once he let go he noted Owen was still asleep. A slight mischievous look flickered in his eyes. He grabbed Owens coat and held it over the sleeping man before dropping it. Owen jolted awake, throwing the jacket off and looking around to work out what was going on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The hell was tha-” He stopped as he saw Jack looking very pleased with himself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, couldn’t resist.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Owen tried to clear away the shock and residual disorientation. “I… It’s good to have you back. Are you feeling ok?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good as new.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I thought you maybe… Never-mind.” He stood and gave Jack a polite nod, trying desperately to hide just how scared he’d been.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain gave him a reassuring pat on the shoulder before pulling him into a hug.  </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After making sure there would be no distractions they all decided they needed to go out and see something other than the hubs walls. Jack sent the others ahead while he ran back to grab his forgotten wallet. A familiar sound filled the air. One that set his heart racing. He sprinted back up and out to see the TARDIS powering up. Just as he began to run to try and catch it a voice echoed through his mind. “I can’t be him but I can be here, now, if you need me and I promise I’ll never abandon you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>At that moment time seemed to slow. He needed to decide. He’d waited for so long but would it really be what he wished for? The tarot readers warning was next to be drawn to the surface. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> “You have to choose between two. One who will never love you as you love them, your time together will be short, and you will not get the answers you seek… The other will return your feelings and you may spend a time together. But you will have missed a chance you will not get again… Who you choose will change your future drastically.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who was who? Surely the short time would be spent with Ianto, after all he was mortal, but what if that wasn’t the case? What if the Doctor would just abandon him again and this time he’d be trapped alone forever? He slowed to a stop and watched the TARDIS fade away. He’d made his decision.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jack?” Asked Ianto, having decided to wait just a little further on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The captain turned, wide eyed. “I heard..”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Heard what?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… No, it doesn’t matter.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can tell me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paused, studying the man he’d stayed for. “I heard the TARDIS.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The Doctor was here? Maybe we can contact him and get him back he-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Let’s just go and enjoy tonight.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But you’ve waited for so long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yea I have. But this time he can wait for me.”      </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>